Double Trouble
by Hughes H015
Summary: Tonya B-312 is saved from her death by a team of Spartans. That is where she meets Kelly S-087. While they are on patrol in the tunnels under Castle Base they find a what looks like a slip space portal. They are sucked into it before they have time to tell anybody about it and they find themselves on Eden Prime while Shepard is looking for the Prothean Beacon.
1. Chapter 1

**SAVED**

**Tonya's POV**

As I sat there getting ready for the elite field marshal to end my life a single sniper shot rang out and the elite fell to the ground missing half of his head. And then all hell broke loose and the rest of the elites were on the ground. I was in the process of trying to sit up when I heard a Jun tell me to just stay down so he could assess my injuries. With him was three other Spartans. Not Spartan IIIs, but II's.

One of them pushed Jun aside and began to treat my wounds. "You are taking to long, get out of the way please." she said. I chuckled a bit and said "Damn Jun, how is you it you can piss of anybody you get around, I mean do you actually try or do you just have bad luck." "Hardy har har Six, it is not because I try, people just don't understand me that's all."

"She has a couple broken rips and a torn ACL along with a dislocated shoulder, internal bleeding and several very deep cuts. But she should be alright. I recommend we get her to Dr. Halsey as soon as possible though, some of her vital organs took a hell of a beating." said the medic. "Thank you..." I said not knowing who I was talking too. "Kelly S-087, this is Fred S-104. And don't mention it, we wouldn't have known you was here if not for the fact that you have killed half of the invading force, they are really upset with you, we picked up the chatter about a lone Demon killing covies by the hundreds. Anybody who can do that deserves to live to fight another day. I only know of one other Spartan that could have done what you have and he is the Master Chief." "Shit Kelly, I don't hold a candle the the MC. He's a beast. In any case thanks for the treatment."

"Alright Spartans we need to move now, can you walk Six or do we need to carry you?" asked Fred. Before I could answer Kelly answered for me "She can't walk, well she don't need too, I will carry her back to base sir." I was trying to figure out why she would volunteer to carry me, before I could come up with a reason I was lifted up bridal style by her and we were off. " You don't have to carry me you know, I've walked with worse injuries than this." "We'll move faster if I carry you." was her response. We had been moving for about two hours when we finely came to a door in the side of a cliff face. I was starting to feel sick and told Kelly to put me down, as soon as she did I started to puke up blood. "Shit she is getting worse, sir requesting permission to run her to the Dr." Kelly said to Fred as she scooped me up and turned to take off. "Go ahead, it ain't like I'm going to be able to stop you. Haul ass Spartan." he replied

"Why are you worried if I make it or not, I'm not a II, I'm a III, we are expendable soldiers. Nobody else cares if we live or die, even your wonderful Dr. Halsey thinks we are knock offs of you guys, she don't think we are Spartans." "I don't give two shits what that bitch has to say or think, she thinks that she is our mother, you guys a Spartans and we don't leave each other behind." she replied.

"Why don't you like Halsey?" I asked.

"She forced this life on me when I was just a kid, I didn't want to live life as a soldier, I mean I'm glad I'm a Spartan and I will do anything for another Spartan, I mean you guys are my family now, the queen bitch took my birth family from me, she ain't mamma to me, but she did bring my new family together, and by extension you guys were brought into that fold. I'll do whatever it takes to take care of my family, you included. Now shut up and save your strength." she said

"Yes ma'am." I replied, then the world went dark.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes I know I made Kelly dislike Dr Halsey but in all fairness, she is a bitch. This starts when what left of Red Team, the Team on Reach from the book by Eric Nyland, Halo: The Fall of Reach and also Halo: First Strike. It has been a while since I read the books, so I'm not exactly which one when they are still on Reach was in. I think it was First Strike but don't hold me to that. I don't own anything from the HALO or Mass Effect franchises. Bungie, 343, Bio Ware and Mr Nyland do. I'm just burrowing them to make something for someone to read on here.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note,

This will have same sex relationships in it, if you don't like that don't read it.

WTF!

**Tonya's Pov**

"You are lucky to be alive LT. With the injuries that you have sustained would have killed a normal soldier." Halsey told me. " Good thing I'm not a normal soldier, I'm a Spartan." I told her.

I don't know if she forgot that I had the augmentations, and I don't think she knew Kelly was in the room because she said. "That's debatable." Again Kelly was faster than I was. "She just wiped out more covies out there than anybody else in this fucking bunker, she lost her whole team besides Jun defending Reach and was ready to sacrifice herself to kill as many of the fuckers as she could before she died. And you have the guts to say that its debatable if she is a Spartan or not, she is just as much a Spartan as I am!" she said. I looked over to see Dr. Halsey was stunned that one of her Spartans had spoken out to her. I just looked at her for a second then I said "Yea, what she said bitch."

Dr. Halsey called for Fred and I was worried that he was going to say something to me and Kelly for talking to the evil Dr. All he said was that he couldn't say anything to me because I out ranked him and that Halsey, while the founder of the Spartan program, she was still a civilian and there was nothing that he could do that she would have to file a formal report and wait until they were found before he could do anything to either one of us.

After a week of waiting around for my wounds to heal I was able to repair my armor. I was able to find a replacement helmet in the supplies that we had been gathering up, it wasn't my preferred helmet, the operator variant with a CNM (Command Network Module) But it was a JFO with a CNM and a mission camera. My shoulder guards were ODST, a gift from the Bull Frogs. Chest plate was repaired and I added a few more pouches to the Tactical/Recon set up. I added a spare holster underneath my right arm for a spare M6G Magnum along with open top mag pouches for both my M392 DMR and my twin Magnums. On my right wrist I had my TACPAD. On my left I had an energy dagger that ONI had put in my armor after one of my lone wolf missions before I joined Noble Team. My knee guards were FJ/PARA. My visor was black. The over all color of my armor was a very dark gray.

"Hey Fred, how did your patrol go?" I asked.

"Same as before, nothing to report. You and Kelly getting ready to head out ma'am?" He asked

"Yea, finely fully healed and ready for some action, even if it is just walking. And cut out the ma'am crap, the name is Tonya or Six." I said.

"Alright Tonya, take it easy, don't over work your recently healed injuries." he said as he swiped two fingers over his visor in a Spartan smile.

I returned the smile and went in search of Kelly. I walked right by her and didn't even know it, she had her helmet off and was looking at her DMR making sure it was in working order. When she looked at me I was left speechless, she was beautiful. She had blue hair with black streaks in it. Her eyes were the prettiest orbs of gray I have ever seen. Her hair was pretty short, not as short as Kat's was but not much longer. "You going to stand there and stare or are you going to talk to me?" she asked with a smile.

"Sorry about that, your real easy on the eyes, uh I mean um shit, now I'm blushing, are you ready?" I asked.

"You sure a up front about some things ain't ya." She asked with another smile

"I don't have that little filter that tells me to shut the hell up. Gets me in trouble all the time. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable." I said while looking at the ground.

"No worries, your pretty easy on the eyes as well. And yea I'm ready to head out." she said. And with that we set out for our patrol.

**Kelly's Pov.**

She was more than easy on the eyes. The moment I saw her red hair and green eyes I knew that I was going to do everything I could to save her and be there for her in whatever capacity she wanted me to be to her. I can't believe queen bitch had the F-ing nerve to say she wasn't a Spartan. I wanted to break her jaw. She better be glad we have great self control because she don't know how close she came to needing her mouth repaired.

"So your into women huh?" I asked her.

"Yea, I know we are not supposed to have those kinds of urges, or feelings but I have since I could remember. That doesn't bother you does it?" She replied.

"No, I'm in the same boat. In truth I'm the only one to say that I had the urge to look at other people with more than friendly thoughts go through my head. The augmentations that are meant to repress those urges didn't work on me. And as far as I know I'm the only one of the II's that are that way." I told her.

"Jun is the same as me, they may have decided we needed more humanity than you guys, no offense. I don't really know why, we weren't expected to live for long. Expendable super soldiers. That's what they called us." she said.

"Well that's a load of shit. You guys are good. Jun is probably the second best shot I've worked with and your ability rivals the MC. Why waste talent like that for nothing." I said.

"I don't think that they thought that LC Ambrose or CPO Mendez would train us to the level that we were trained. The LC was a Spartan II, his name was Kurt. Last I heard they were still training Spartan IIIs." she said.

"Did you say Kurt, he was on Blue Team for a while. And CPO Mendez was our head trainer as well. No wonder you guys are so good, you had good trainers." I told her.

" We hated them for so long, now I'm happy that we had the trainers that we had. I'm the Spartan I am today because of the people who taught me everything that I know." she said with pride.

We continued on for what seemed like miles, but there was no way to know exactly how long because it all looked the same. We talked about almost everything that came to mind. We were walking along talking about our favorite weapons from the past and Tonya was in the middle of explaining her favorite AR.

"The CM-901 was a great improvement due to the higher caliber. I mean the HK 416 and the SCAR-H were great weapons but the versatility of the 901 was to great to pass up. I got mine at an insurrectionist base, the commander had it in a collection with several replica's of guns from that age. All of them have been chambered to take our ammo. These are not the originals as you can tell by the weight, I had them custom made out of the same material that the MA5's are made out of so they'll be strong enough to take the punishment we deal out to our weapons."." she said.

"Really, hell yea. I've always dreamed of having one." I said to her. She pulled her pack off and pulled out the sweetest gun I've ever seen, I mean I have seen pictures of them but never one in real life.

"Here you go, she's all yours" She said with a grin.

**Tonya's Pov**

The look on her face when I handed her the SCAR-H will be one of the best times in my life. I wanted to be able to make her happy every chance that I could.

"We walked and talked about several other things until we seen something that just didn't look right. "Do you see that?" I asked her. "Yea, what the hell is that?" she replied.

"Fred, we found something that the good Dr needs to look at setting a way point now. We'll stay put till you guys get here." I said into our team net.

"Let's take a closer look." I said. "Roger that, I got your back Six." she said. All professional now.

We started towards the weird portal. It was inside some kinda statue that looked like a tuning fork pointed to the ceiling with to rings rotating around each other with a bright blue colored orb of energy or plasma in the middle of the rings.

"Are your censers picking up the same readings that mine are." I asked Kelly.

"Yea, but I think we are going to have to get a closer to get a more accurate reading." she replied.

We walked to within about 20 meters all of a sudden and then we started to fell some kind of force pulling us towards the artifact, the harder we tried to get away from it the harder it pulled. We were within ten feet when the others came through the passage we had just been in. Fred started to sprint towards us just before we were pulled into the orb and then everything went black.

**Fred's Pov**

We watched the two Spartans get pulled into the artifact. As soon as they were pulled into the middle of it the thing started to shake really bad. And then the middle just went dark as the ring disintegrated and the rest just stated to fall apart. I had just watched to of the finest Spartans I've ever none disappear into, well hell I don't know where. But there had to be a reason for it. Where ever they were going the people there were in for a show with those two on the terror.

**Tonya's Pov**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" I screamed. I was in more pain than a think I've ever been in. Everything hurt. "I have never hurt this much" Kelly said. As soon as I heard her voice my pain vanished for the worry I had for her. "Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm good, pains starting to go away, where the hell are we?" Kelly asked.

"I have now idea. Wherever we are they are under attack. Can you hear the gunshots, they sound different from anything I've ever heard and I don't hear plasma discharging." I said.

"Yea, hey look that ship just dropped of some soldiers lets go see if they can tell us where we are and we can help them if they need it." Kelly said.

**Shepard's Pov**

"Shepard there was just a huge energy surge about a klick to your south, you might want to check it out." Captain Anderson said.

"Yes sir, we will look into it now, Jenkins your on point, head to the south." I said.

"Yes ma'am." Jenkins said and head to the south.

We had made it about half way before we heard something coming towards us. When we saw what it was the only thought that came to mind was WTF!


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS GONNA BE FUN**

**Kelly's POV**

What are they wearing was my first thought then the other thought hit me like a ton of fucking bricks, they are armed and pointing their weapons at us. "Get to cover Six." as I said this I felt something slam into me and put me in the dirt, I looked into a black visor when I turned my head. "Damn Tonya, that hurt." "Really Kelly jokes, those yokels are pointing guns at us and you joke. Your crazy chi ca"

Tonya decided since they wasn't in the process of being shot at that she could look up, when she did she seen that they were just standing there with shocked looks on their faces. "We come in peace!" She said.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" I asked. "It worked, they haven't shot us yet." was her reply.

"What the hell are you two?" We heard the leader ask. She was wearing a set of black armor with a red stripe down her right arm and N7 printed on the right side of the chest.

**Shepard's POV**

As soon as the shorter one seen us it moved faster than anything I had ever seen and tackled the bigger one and reached for a weapon on it's back but stopped when we wasn't shooting at them. Then they looked at each other and seem to have a conversation we couldn't hear. The it looked up and said in a feminine voice. "We come in peace!" I couldn't help but crack a smile at her statement even funnier was when the other one started talking, again a woman's voice, "Is that the best you can come up with?" "It worked, they haven't shot at us yet."

I decided that would be a good time to interrupt the argument. "What the hell are you two?"

The shorter one was thrown off by the other one, however with a grace only a ballet dancer could have she flipped in air and landed right next to the other one and snapped to attention right beside her. "LT Tonya B-312 ma'am, Spartan." The shorter one with the gray armor. "PO Kelly S-087 ma'am, Spartan." said the bigger one with the white armor with a big gold visor that curved up to the top back of her head.

"You look human, the tallest humans I've ever seen, but human none the less. Are you a new alien race?" I asked.

They looked at each other and seemed to have another conversation with each other.

**Tonya's POV**

"Well that was a strange question, what's your take on this, she really don't know what a Spartan is." I said more as a statement than a question.

"Hey your the LT hear, you do all the talking." Kelly said then added "However I think the truth would be best. She looks solid and trust worthy."

"We are humans, we are spec ops soldiers, super soldiers if you will, we have been heavily modified to fight the covies, I'm a Spartan III, 087 here is a Spartan II. We were on the planet Reach trying to find what the covies were looking for and came across this big ass tuning fork with two rings in the middle of, well the eye is the only way to describe it and we got sucked in and woke up here. SO we don't have any idea where we are, and from the look your giving us you don't believe me, and from your armor and weapons I'd say we are nowhere near home. All you really need to know is that we are no threat to you or humanity. We have sworn to defend humanity and it's allies with our lives, and if your willing to let us we will fight with you." I said.

"Really nice speech Tonya." Kelly said.

"Thank you darlin!" I said.

**Shepard's POV**

Well that answered probably half of my questions before I had a chance to ask them. I don't know why but I believed her. "Sounds like you came through a mass relay and was sent here, however we aren't at war with anybody at the moment, what was the year when you woke up this morning?" I asked.

"2552 ma'am" Holy shit that was not the answer I expected however I had a feeling of what might have happened to them. "The year is 2183. SO either your full of shit, which I highly doubt or you are from a parallel universe. The mass relay was made with the purpose to send people and items to other galaxies/universes. That is just a guess though."

The shorter one jerked her helmet of, I might have hit a nerve by saying she might be full of shit. "First of smart ass I ain't full of shit, eye color green gives that away and are you friggin kidding me about the year cause if not, well how the hell do we get back to our home?" Yep, hit a nerve with that one.

"Sorry but it is the truth, now we have to get moving, if you want to join us you can, if it makes you feel better, I believe everything that you have told me over the last five minutes of talking." I said.

"Right behind you ma'am. And sorry about the outburst, but you gotta admit its a lot to swallow." Tonya that said they both pulled out guns from their back. "Ma'am, we can take point if you want us too." Tonya offered. "You trust us enough to let us behind you with guns?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't we, you're humans, we're from a place where humans are fighting a war to stave off extinction, we don't fight each other. Besides, she trusts you, and that means I trust you." she said.

**Kelly's POV**

"Ma'am, don't take this the wrong way but you want us on point, I'm the fastest human alive where we are from, and she is the second deadliest human I know and she would give the first a run for his money, on Reach when we found her she had killed off half of the invading force by herself. It the creatures we are fighting ain't some puny little alien, the elites are taller than we are and as tough, though not as mean as my friend here is. Truth is, if you wanted to fight us, you'd need more people. Just sayin." I said.

The soldiers with her didn't seem to like that comment and the younger one decided to voice it.

"Wanna bet on it." "You don't want me too child." Tonya said. The way she said it must have told him all he needed to know because he shut the hell up and moved along. "No offense was intended, but while you are probably able to take on most engagements and come out on top, your still just human. We are augmented to be better than the best, we were trained for the military from the time we was six years old. We have been fighting in the war for twenty some odd years. We were made to be better than the rest. If you want to test your skills out with the LT, you can do it when this mission is over."

"Kelly you coming or what? I'm getting bored." Tonya said.

"Well excuse me from saving the kid's life." I replied

We had just started to come into some rocks when something popped up on our motion trackers, red dots coming our way fast. Tonya had attached a suppressor to her 901 and as soon as the targets came within sight she opened up on them with dead on accuracy and I added to it with my SCAR-H with its own suppressor attached. It didn't take long and the drones were smoking debris on the ground. Total time of engagement, six seconds. "I THINK I'M IN LOVE!" I yelled as we continued on. "I take it you like your new toy." Tonya added with a smile in her voice. "Hell yea, I could just kiss you if you didn't have that damn helmet on." I said not thinking about what I had said.

"Not right now Kelly, we're working here." she said laughing then she made a Spartan smile at me. I've never been more happy to have a helmet on my head until then so nobody could see the blush that covered my cheeks.

**Tonya's POV **

I couldn't restrain myself from making the comment. As we rounded the next bend we saw another human soldier coming our way with some drones right on her tail as we went to pull our guns up she fell as she fell she rolled over and shot both drones out of the sky. 'Damn she's good' I thought. Right as she got up we spotted what can only be described as a metal cyclops well two of them were holding a civilian above this metal platform when a spike that was at least 15 feet tall came out of the platform and speared the guy on it. It was the first time in a long time that I got that mad, I just took off headed at the two tin cans in front of me. They didn't see me till it was to late. They were able to hit my shields which barely dropped before I was upon them. I grabbed the first ones left arm and jerked as hard as I could and felt a satisfying snap and the the sound of metal and flesh pulling apart as I pulled the arm off and set to beating the owner to death with its own arm. When I turned to the other one Kelly was standing there covered in white hydraulic fluid, then I noticed the looks the others were giving us. "What?" we asked in unison.

**Ash's POV**

"What?" They asked, what really WHAT is all they ask, they just ripped the geth apart with their bare hands.

**Shepard's POV**

"What?" Tonya and Kelly asked at the same time. They acted like they just something that they did on a day to day basis. Which when you think about the story they told us, they probably did.

"Really, that doesn't seem strange that you just ripped those geth apart with your bare hands. I mean I think I'm a bad ass, but damn. That is unheard of shit right there." the marine in front of us asked.

"Kelly, did that feel strange to you, I mean like it didn't feel anything but satisfying to me." Tonya said.

"You felt it too huh, I thought it was just me." Kelly replied. These two were going to be trouble, new nick name for these two.

"Hey Double Trouble get over here and take point. What's going on here marine?" I asked the other marine.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the two twelve ma'am, I think its the geth ma'am." Williams said.

"Commander Shepard, this here is Lt. Kaiden Alenko and CPL Richard Jenkins." I said while pointing to myself then too the other marines with me.

"But the geth haven't been seen outside the Perseus Veil in over 300 years, why would they show up now?" Kaiden asked.

"I don't know sir, all I know is we were on patrol on the outskirts of the colony when the attack started, I think I'm the only one that made it." Williams replied while looking down.

"Hey it ain't your fault, these things happen all we can do is make sure they didn't die in vain." I told her. "We are here to pick up the Prothean Beacon, do you know where it is?"

"It was at the dig site the last time I seen it, its just up the hill." Williams said.

"Double Trouble over there will take point, just tell them where they need to go." I told her.

"Ma'am, can you trust a couple mechs to take point?" Williams asked. Before I could answer her Kelly was standing right in front of her with Tonya off to one side.

**Kelly's POV **

**"**Do we sound like fucking mechs to you, we are both humans and we are Spartans, so watch what you say." I said. I didn't have to yell to get my point across, but I guess Tonya had more to say on the idea. "Williams right, I'm Tonya and this here is Kelly, we'll explain it later but for now all you need to know is that I will shove my big ass metal boot so far up your ass if you make another statement about us in that manner do you understand me, and what the hell Shepard, Double Trouble really?"

" What can I say, I can tell you two are pranksters and smart asses, so I'm going to call you Double Trouble." Shepard said.

We looked at each other and nodded. "OK Shepard, we'll go along with that." I said.

Tonya looked at Williams and said "Are we good?" when Williams nodded she continued "Which way do we need to go to get to the dig site." "North west up the hill over there, and I'm sorry, I've just never seen humans your size, I mean uh fuck it, you guys are huge, and Ash is what everybody calls me."

We started up the path that went to the dig site as we made our way there we had several little skirmishes with the geth. We were just making it to the dig site when one of the spikes that had a human on it came down, The human had turned into something that looked like a burnt corpse only with a lot of blue lights coming on out of it. They didn't get far before they were cut down.

"My god those people are still alive!" Ash said

"They maybe alive but they are not human anymore, they are like husks, the body is there but it is empty of what used to be human." Shepard said.

"Hear that Kelly, you just killed a husk. New name for said enemy, Husk." Tonya said.

"Do you ever shut up?" I asked. "Nope" she replied.

**Tonya's POV**

"Hey Commander where is the beacon supposed to be, this place is empty." Kelly told Shepard.

"It was right here this morning when we started our patrol, they may have moved it up to the camp, its a little further up the hill." Ash said.

"Dou-" Shepard started but I cut him off. "Take point, we got it Shep." I said.

"Smart ass, and what happened to yes ma'am?" She asked me with a smile

"Hey you gave us a nickname we decided we'd give you one, and Shep is easy to say. And I'm technically not under your chain of command, soooo, I'm gonna call you Shep."

"Your still a smart ass." Shep replied.

"Well duh Shep, now you see what I have to deal with all the damn time." Kelly said

"HEY! We just met like a week ago, that ain't fair, and your just as bad." I told her.

"Just get going you two we got your back."

We had to clear out the camp of geth and husks. I started to notice that Shep and the others didn't have to reload their guns, however they would overheat and have to let the guns cool down before they could fire again.

"Hey Ash, why don't y'all have to reload your guns." I asked.

"What do you mean, you don't use the Lancer?" she asked

"We ain't from around here, we still use these." I said as I pulled out a mag for my 901. "We still use magazine fed weapons." I told her

"We use weapons with tiny mass effect fields in them to launch a shard of metal the size of a grain of sand to lethal speeds, our guns have a metal block in the grip that will last for several missions, the gun will over heat if you pull a Jenkins and just hold down on the trigger, short controlled bursts are the name of the game." Ash said.

"Damn it, why won't this damn door open?" we heard Shep cussing the door.

"Allow me Shep." I said as I walked up and grabbed the side of the door and jerked it open. I was surprised by the two humans in the room. "Hey Shep there is some civies in here, docs if I had to guess." I told her. I turned around and walked off as Shep went in to talk to them.

A few minutes later she came out, "Alright gear up people, we are moving to the space port the beacon was moved there before the attack happened. DT, take point, Williams after them, then Jenkins, then Kaiden and I will pull up the rear. Move out people." she ordered.

"Well this is going to be fun." I deadpanned.

Author's Note,

I am sorry for all the mistakes. This is my first fan fic, so it will not be perfect. I will try to get better as time goes on. Again I own nothing from the Halo or Mass Effect Universes. Please Read and Review. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong. And I would like to know what people are thinking about it so far.


End file.
